Shopping With Annabeth
by theprincess1511
Summary: Shopping with your boyfriend is always fun isn't it? Well, it is for Annabeth and Percy. That is , until they see someone in a lingerie shop! What's the worst that could happen? well, read and find out!Final chappie out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hahaha, didn't expect I would write so soon either. This is gonna be a short one, probably a two-shot so, if you have any ideas for what's gonna happen, please don't hesitate to just tell me. Cause, I have none. **

**This is thanks to Venillashiz, she came up with most of the interesting parts! :D Ok, enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrcccccccccccccyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!" Annabeth's scream sounded from the speaker. Percy held the phone receiver at an arm's length to refrain from losing his hearing.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?!" Percy shouted frantically into the phone, genuinely worried about his beloved girlfriend.

"Percy! Don't shout!" Annabeth berated him.

"But…but…you were shouting." Percy stuttered.

"Don't make excuses! Now…I need your help…"

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!" Percy's scream could be heard from 10 shops away. "Annabeth! My manness is at stake here! I can't go in…in _there_!" He tilted his head to the shop in front of them.

"Percy stop screaming-"

"I told you! It's called _manscreaming_." Percy folded his arms like a little spoilt child.

"Percy stop _manscreaming_, and your 'manness' isn't at stake." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's just a shop that's all."

"A shop that's filled with women and… and _women things_!" Percy spoke exasperatedly.

"Percy, I'm just buying tampons!" Annabeth grabbed his hand. "Come on, suck it up! Don't tell me that Perseus Jackson, the hero of the titan war who pretty much killed thousands of monsters, is afraid of walking into 'a shop that's filled with women and women things'", she emphasized the last line with brief air quotes, "Be brave, look, I'll even hold your hand the whole time ok?"

Percy contemplated the thought. He did promise Annabeth he'd go shopping with her after her brothers stole and _burnt _her clothes. How that happened he didn't even want to know. Nodding, he allowed her to pull him into the shop.

After the 3 whole minute of helping Annabeth choose between pink or blue ones, they finally paid for the tampons. "Does it matter what color they are? It's not like you'll see it anyway." Percy yawned. Realizing what he had said, he waved his hands around nervously, "Never mind, forget that I ever said that."

Checking her grocery list, Annabeth muttered, "Hmmm… that seems to be it."

Percy heaved a sigh, thinking of the strawberry pie waiting for him at home.

"Wait, Percy! There's one more thing…"

Groaning, Percy turned to find Annabeth blushing. Confused, he questioned, "Wha-" Before stopping short when he saw the list. There, on the very last line, in Annabeth's neat scrawl, was the word, _lingerie._

Lingerie. Lingerie. The word sounded in Percy's sudden blank state of mind. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her towards the escalator.

"What are you doing Percy? All of a sudden you're so eager to help me?" Annabeth panted as she tried to keep up with her boyfriend's long legs.

"Well… uh, we should hurry so we can get home soon right?" Percy spoke, not even bothering to look back.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy was no different from every other guy. Percy suddenly stopped and Annabeth, who was still running, ran straight into him. Losing her balance, Annabeth fell backwards, only to be held up by Percy who was staring in wonder at the shop in front of him.

Annabeth too, looked up at the brightly lit shop. Tiptoeing, she closed Percy's mouth and pulled his head down to face her. Percy's dazed eyes cleared and Annabeth asked, "Do you wanna stay out here?"

Percy shook his head.

"Are you sure? It's filled with women things." Annabeth giggled slightly at Percy's vigorous nodding.

Sighing, she grabbed his hand again and they stepped into the shop. Percy's eyes roamed about coming to stop at several girls on the way. Annabeth growled and dug her nails into his hands causing Percy to yelp. "You might wanna keep your eyes from wandering Percy. That is, if you want to walk out of this shop with them." Annabeth spoke softly, yet she could see that Percy was scared. That's right, don't mess with Annabeth Chase, especially not in a lingerie shop.

Annabeth stopped at a rack of blue colored assortment of bras and panties. Taking a short look at them, she moved on to the next rack. Letting go of Percy's hand, she moved the different designs about. Spotting one she liked, she paused, taking the green colored set off the rack. Looking around, she spotted another rack filled with hot pink. "Coming, Percy?" She turned to look at her grinning boyfriend.

He nodded, "Any special reason why you chose green? Sea green?" He grinned hopefully.

"Oh! How did you guess Percy, it's every girl's dream to buy underwear that matches her boyfriend's eyes." Annabeth said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She chose not to mention that that happened to be her favorite color because of him.

Percy stepped back and held up his hands, "Hey, don't get all pissy, Annabeth, I was just saying is all. Besides, it's fine to like green, for example, I'm wearing grey, aren't I?"

Annabeth turned to look at him. "No you aren't."

"Yes I am," Percy started to lift his shirt. "Wanna see?"

Annabeth quickly pulled his shirt back down before anyone saw what was happening. She snarled, "No, Percy, I don not want to see your boxers. And I'm pretty sure no one else here does either." She grabbed his hand and was about to pull him to the hot pink rack when she heard a startling voice.

"…scuse me, can I have this in red please?"

Annabeth pulled Percy with her to the next rack, bending down. "Anna-"

"Percy! Keep quiet! Listen!" She whispered and pulled his head down.

"Yeah. In red. Thanks." She heard the extremely familiar voice again. Turning around, she saw Percy's face reflecting the shocked expression she must have had.

"Annabeth, is that…Clarisse?!" Together, they popped their heads back up to see a familiar girl, with the same slight-scowl on her face and the same red bandana.

Percy started hyperventilating. "Oh my gods, it is Clarisse! She's gonna murder us if she sees us. What is sh-" Percy suddenly stopped in realization. He turned to his girlfriend. "Annabeth, we're in Victoria's Secret. She's here too." Pausing for effect, Percy grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders, "Clarisse is in Victoria's Secret."

Annabeth shook herself. Percy was right. There were so many people who she might have expected to see here, but Clarisse?! "Percy. This is the opportunity of a lifetime! We soooooo can't miss this. Give me a camera."

"Annabeth, do I look like I have a camera?! Besides, don't you think that's a little too overboard? Humiliating her? For buying underwear?" Percy's eyebrows curved and he rubbed his knuckles evilly, "Then again…she did take photos of us kissing."

Annabeth grinned and motioned for him to follow her to the next rack, opposite of where Clarisse was standing. She pulled out her cell phone and told Percy, "Ok, here, we'll take the photos with this."

Annabeth raised her hand shakily, to aim, only to have it snatched out of her hands. She looked up to see Percy holding the phone. "_I'll _take the photos."

She tried to snatch the phone back. "It's _my _phone!" Jumping to try to get it, she growled, "Percy! I wanna do it!"

"I'll do it, she took my photos remember." Percy held the phone up even higher, just out of reach of Annabeth's groping hands.

"Hello? Who were you kissing? I was in it too, kelp face. Now give it!" Annabeth jumped, in time to see the phone disappear from Percy's grasp. Together, they walked around the rack to be blinded by a flash. Blinking, they gasped simultaneously, there, stood Clarisse, holding a bag in one hand and a phone in the other.

"How 'bout I take it eh?" She scowled. She held up her phone and showed them photos of them in the mall together. "That's right, I've got everything in here…didn't expect to see you in here though, I though you guys were done after those tampons. Speaking of which, I've got pictures of that too, pretty boy." She half snarled-half smiled at an ashen faced Percy.

"You wouldn't." Percy protested.

"Why not?!" Clarisse retorted. "You guys tried taking pictures of me didn't you?" she turned to look at Annabeth, whose mouth was wide open, unblinking.

Percy too turned to his girlfriend, waving a hand in front of her, he pinched her and Annabeth yelped. "Ouch!" Rubbing her arm, she gritted her teeth, "So what do you want Clarisse?"

Clarisse grinned, "Let's see, my cabin full marks for the next three inspections."

"Done."

"No kitchen duty for 3 weeks." She crossed her arms.

"Fine." Annabeth gritted her teeth, drawing the syllable out slowly.

"Annnddd…"She raised an eyebrow to look at them. Percy gulped and clutched Annabeth. "I want you guys to go to the big house when we get to camp and…cut Chiron's tail."

Annabeth gasped. "Not done! Chiron's tail! You know how much he loves his tai1!" She shook her head so hard Percy was afraid it might come off. "I can't do it."

"It's that or this." Clarisse waved the phone in front of them.

Annabeth straightened up and snorted, "What can you do with that anyway, show the whole camp? I don't care. Come on Percy, we're not gonna sink that low." She grabbed her awed boyfriend's hand and together, they walked back to his car.

"Annabeth! She's gonna show the whole camp! Don't you care?!" Percy grabbed her shoulders and shook her, slightly hysteric.

"Oh, I care alright. That's why, this doesn't end here. Really, Percy, I'd have thought you would know me better than that. Now step on it." She put her sunglasses on and leaned back into her seat.

Percy smiled, _that's my Annabeth, alright._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to review before you leave! Honestly, it's not that hard. Besides, any form of encouragement or constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter took ages to write, but I did it anyway, with the help of my absolutely awesome friend, Venillashiz. Go read her stores guys! Oh and I know I said it'll be a two-shot but, apparently not. Anyhoo, thanks for reading! Enjoy! :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Annabeth! Percy's here!" Dr Fedrick Chase shouted from the landing of the wooded staircase. In the bedroom on the third floor, Annabeth rolled her eyes. From her window, she could see Percy leaning on his new, sleek black Porsche 911 Turbo. It was a gift from his father on his last birthday, it probably was a perk being the son of an invincible Greek god who was trying to please his 17 year old half-blood son.

Percy looked up to see Annabeth goggling at him and grinned up at her. Annabeth blushed and stuffed the last of her clothes into her bag, zipping it up. She grabbed her boots from the closet and bounded down the stairs, swinging her bag. She ran right into her dad who was still standing on the landing. "Ooofff. See you in three months honey." He gave her a brief and awkward hug before waving her off.

"See ya dad!" Annabeth called as she ran out the door. Pausing to slip on her knee-length boots, Annabeth ran over to her grinning boyfriend, narrowly avoiding the snow on her front pavement. Annabeth pulled off Percy's Ray-Bans and pulled his head down, tiptoeing to kiss him, all the while ignoring her father's loud cough. When they broke apart, Percy released her and held the door open for Annabeth and shut it, before sliding in on the other side.

"Next stop, Camp Half-blood!" Percy started the engine and they zoomed off, sloshing snow over the pavement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this place never changes does it?" Annabeth took off her sunglasses and stepped out of the door, so graciously held open by Percy.

"Wait, do you notice something different?" Percy said, his eyes scanning the familiar compound of Camp Half-Blood in wide-eyed wonder from behind his sunglasses.

The camp and it's strawberry fields were covered with a layer of white. "It's… It's SNOWING!" Annabeth gasped. She threw her bag at Percy and ran up the hill.

"Hurry up Percy! Let's go see the camp!" She sprinted up the hill at the speed of light, Percy gaping at her. _Wow Annabeth was running in 5 inch heels, in the snow. _She never ceased to amaze him. _Well, if she didn't want to carry the bags, then neither did he. _Percy dumped the bags in the boot of his car and beeped his remote controlled car key. Setting off in a sprint, he ran after Annabeth.

Catching up with her at Thalia's tree, he pulled her to a stop. "Don't just run off like that! You could at least wait for me!" Annabeth just smiled and slipped her hand into Percy's, walking with him into the camp borders.

"They're here!" Conner Stoll shouted as he dropped down from a tree, grinning. "Hey guys! Been a while!" he said good-naturedly.

"Hey Conner!" Percy laughed, as they were hit by a wall of screaming fans.

Annabeth laughed and put on her invisible hat, slipping out of the throng of half-bloods, running towards the big house, ignoring Percy's shout of protest. As she entered the big house, she removed her old Yankees cap, sitting down on a chair. "Hey Chiron." She spoke, turning around just in time to see a centaur enter the room.

Chiron smiled, "Hello Annabeth,, it's been a while." His smile widened as Annabeth got up and held open her arms.

"Come on, let's go save that boy." Chiron chuckled as he pulled Annabeth onto his back. Trotting outside, he stomped his hoof on the ground.

"Demi-gods! Release Percy Jackson now!" the screaming crowd around Percy dispersed, leaving Percy curled up on the ground, covered in dirt and snow.

Noticing that the screaming fans were gone, he uncurled his ball of protection and stood up shakily, brushing off the mud. "That was scary, they were all trying to kill me!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you're invincible, no one can kill you."

Percy smirked, "I know that, I just wanted to hear you say it that's all." His smile brightened as he caught sight of Chiron.

"Hey! Chiron! How's it been? I see you made changes to the cabin arrangement again." Percy gestured to the group of cabins, arranged to form the word, Olympus.

"And I see that your number of fans still hasn't changed." Chiron grinned.

Percy shrugged, "Well, what can I say? I am amazing."

Annabeth elbowed him in the kidney, cringing as she heard a crack that definitely came from her elbow. Rubbing it slightly she looked back up at Chiron, "So, I guess we'll go to our cabins now." She turned, "Bring the bags Percy."

"I left them in the car, honey." He called after her. Annabeth stopped.

"Why? I told you to bring them." She crossed her arms.

Percy tugged at his turtleneck collar, "Well…it's easily fixed, watch." He turned and faced the rows of cabins. "OH NO! ANNABETH, I THINK WE LEFT OUR BAGS IN THE CAR! WHATEVER SHALL WE DO?"

There was a sudden rush of doors slamming and shouts as half-bloods ran to Percy, their hands stretched out. "Let me help you Percy." "No! Let me!"

Percy turned to raise an eyebrow at Annabeth, before pulling his car keys out of his pocket and handing them to a hyperventilating son of Hecate. "Thanks kid, it's the black Porsche." The boy's eyes practically glistened with tears as he ran off towards the strawberry fields.

The disappointed crowd dispersed as Percy stuck his hands into his jeans pockets and walked up to Annabeth, "Ok, let's go to our cabins." Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked with Percy to the 'O' formation.

"Hey punk." A gruff voice sounded from behind them. Percy whirled around to see Clarisse standing at her cabin, dressed in her usual summer clothes.

"Hey Clarisse, isn't it cold? Since it's…I don't know, it the middle of the damn winter?!" Annabeth spoke, sarcasm oozing from her voice. She obviously hadn't forgotten the whole 'picture' incident.

"Hey girlie, still bitter about that eh? I didn't think you chickens would dare show your faces here." She growled.

"Come on Percy, let's go get ready for dinner." Annabeth ignored Clarisse's last statement and slammed the door to her cabin.

Percy shrugged, "Well, see ya at capture the flag, Clarisse." he too entered his cabin, leaving a reddening Clarisse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Chiron stomped his hoof on the marbled floor of the pavilion and the murmur of voices hushed.

"Attention campers! Today's schedule, because Zeus has been so very generous to allow snow into our camp grounds, we shall embrace this gift, and we will have Capture The Flag in the snow! Now, note this, the only weapons that you will be using are snowballs!" Chiron announced to the gathered crowd of demigods in the pavilion. Eager whispers and giggles passed through the crowd, and Percy shot Annabeth a smirk. They joined their hands, signaling that their cabins would be together, no matter what.

"Now, please choose which cabins you would like to join up with, and we'll proceed to the forest!" Chiron announced yet again, as the excited chatter continued throughout the mass gathering.

After some discussion it was decided that the Athena cabin, Poseidon cabin, Demeter cabin and Hephaestus cabin were up against the Ares cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Dionysus Cabin, Hermes Cabin and Apollo cabin, with the other minor god cabins split up between the to teams.

Annabeth, Percy, Alicia (head of the Demeter Cabin), minor god cabin counselors, and newly appointed head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, George Beckman, briefed their cabins of their plan and strategy. Percy, being the only one in the Poseidon cabin, was appointed to capture the other cabins' flag, while the Athena, Demeter and Hephaestus cabin would defend their own flag, by all means. The other half-bloods would scout for the opposing team members.

As soon as Chiron blew on the horn, Percy took off into the forest, as the Athena and Hephaestus cabin began to craft their greatest weapon - the snowballs. Soon, hundreds of snowballs were piled together, and a snow fort was built to slow the invaders down. They could only wait now, and see what the other cabins had to offer.

Percy trudged through the snow at alarming speeds. The cold air sliced through his hair, and he almost felt like he was traveling in his Porsche. Spotting a few members of the Aphrodite cabin making snow angels in the snow, he smirked. 'Too easy', he thought.

Making a wide arc around them, he completely bypassed their supposed "road block", and continued towards Zeus' fist, where the flag was kept. It was there that he dodged so many snowballs that even invincibility didn't reassure him anymore. The Ares cabin had amazing pitching arms, and the Apollo cabin were shooting snowballs with their bows, if that were even possible. But hey, they were demigods, and anything was possible. He had yet to spot the Hermes cabin and that spelt possible trouble.

A sudden movement started the volley of snowballs. Just as Percy dodged a snowball, he grabbed snow off of the ground and flung it at whoever was targeting him - which was pretty much everyone. As he rounded the bend, and was about to climb Zeus' Fist, a lone ball of white ice smacked him in the face. He fell headfirst into the deep snow, and was successfully buried in snow by the Apollo and Ares cabins. "Enough!" Percy shouted, as he flung his arms, feeling a familiar tug in his gut. Soon, every member of the opposing cabins was covered in a thick layer of ice, which quickly melted over their heads, drenching them from head to toe.

Percy grinned a grin so wide, that even Poseidon was afraid that it would have frozen on his face. Why hadn't it occurred to him before? He could control water, and ice or snow was simply a frozen form of water. His grin made it's transition into a smirk of pure evil. Deciding to play with his opponents a little more, he continued to shoot piles and piles of snow at them over and over again , as they stood in frozen, literally and in shock.

"FOR POSEIDON!" Percy screeched, as he yanked the flag from it's post, and ran like a mad man back to his territory. Finally seeing the faint outline of his territory, he increased his pace, if it were possible to go any faster. As he jumped up and spiked the flag into the snowy ground, the Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus and other cabins erupted in deafening cheers, and lifted Percy onto their shoulders, carrying him off to the pavilion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well done, Athena cabin! Hephaestus Cabin!" Chiron paused as the Athena and Hephaestus cabin cheered loudly, "Demeter, Eros, Hecate and Hebe Cabins!" He paused yet again as the deafening cheers filled the hall. "And last but not least, Percy Jackson!"

Percy, being the only one in his cabin, was prepared to cheer with the intensity of at least ten people, but he didn't need to, as the whole pavilion crowded with half-bloods did it for him.

"Wait!" shouted a gruff voice from Ares' table, a voice that Percy recognized in a flash.

A red headed girl who smirked as she met Percy's eyes, the lead counselor of Ares cabin, Clarisse La Rue, stood up from Ares' table, and produced a black phone decorated with fire patterns from her pocket.

"I have an announcement to make!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahaha! Sorry for ending it there guys. I just couldn't help myself, sorry if this chappter is a little long winded, I did my best. Thanks again for reading! Don't forget that little encouragement or constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I'm really hoping you guys like this chapter, took me ages to write. I tried really hard ok?! Oh, I thought I'd let you guys know, my exams are finally over and I can write to my hearts content, or maybe till my mum comes and takes my computer away. I'll have the next chapter up and running in no time. This chapter is thanks to Venillashiz, who just shows up at my very time of need, go read her amazing stories! Lot's of my ideas in them too! Hahaha…ok, here goes…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Clarisse pushed a small boy aside, he fell to the floor and glowered at her. Clarisse ignored the boy's glare burning a hole on her back and grinned evilly. She held up her big black bargaining chip and looked straight at a wide-eyed Percy and a severely pissed off Annabeth.

The moment her eyes fell on Percy, her grin gained even more evil to it, if that was even half-bloodly possible, at the sight of Percy's pronounced fear. Percy's eyes lit up with a burning fire and he threw his pen at Annabeth, knowing that she would catch it and that it wouldn't hurt her in this form. "Hold this!" he shouted as it Annabeth caught it on reflex. Percy lunged forward at Clarisse, the moment the pen left his hands.

Time seemed to slow as he traveled through the air, watching as Clarisse's piggy eyes bulged to the size of ping pong balls when his frame collided with her own. Percy landed on Clarisse and immediately reached above her to grab the phone, successfully wrenching it out of her hands. In the not-so-far distance, he could hear Annabeth's scream, "PEERRRCCCYYYY NNNOOOO!"

Percy stood up, holding the phone high above his head like a trophy and cheered, "Yeeaaaaaah!" The whole pavilion cheered with him, that is, until Clarisse stood up.

Her cabin mates crowded around her and heaved her to her feet, growling, she turned to Percy, "That's it, twinkle toes, I'm not gonna play nice anymore." the bright red and angry aura surrounding her would have made any lesser half-blood cower in fear but Percy simple flicked non-existent dust off his green shirt and grinned at her. Holding his hand out, Annabeth grabbed the phone from him and pecked him on the lips before handing him Riptide.

Clarisse clicked her fingers and one of her brothers handed her, her third spear, crackling with energy. Percy raised his eyebrow, "I thought that by now you would be so over electric spears, Clarisse, especially since I snapped them all in half."

"Keep talking pretty boy, I'm gonna make sure all those pictures are seen by the whole camp." She snarled, "Even those from last summer."

From behind him, Percy heard Annabeth gasp. Shrugging, he spoke, "Honestly, I don't care, you can show them all those photos, but, seeing as Annabeth clearly does, I'm doing this for her." The two began circling each other and the people around them began to step back to avoid what seemed would be, a messy fight.

"So, how's this gonna be Clarisse? We all know I'm invincible and you're, well, _not._"

Clarisse turned slightly red and snarled back at him, "How 'bout when you're on the floor for more than ten seconds?"

Percy step sided a strike of her sizzling spear with obvious ease and smirked, "Let's see, where do you wanna land Clarisse?" He ducked another of her strikes, "In the snow? Or in the mud?!" At the word mud, he swooped and kicked Clarisse's legs out from under her as he rolled to the side, again narrowly avoiding her glowing spear and spraying snow at her.

Clarisse shouted and sprang back up again, covered in snow and screamed at him, "Damn it Jackson! Give me back my phone!"

"No chance, Clarisse." Percy spoke from his position, as he leaned against a tree.

He swung his sword and was about to commence attacking when Annabeth turned to Chiron, "Aren't you gonna stop this?!" she asked hysterically.

Chiron looked at her and shrugged, "Let nature do it's bidding, besides, it's quite enjoyable." Dionysus banged his goblet of diet coke on the table in agreement, "Johnson can be quite of good use when it comes to entertainment."

"Urggghhhh…" Annabeth groaned and stood up, screaming, "STOOOOOOPPPPPP!!!" She turned to the open-mouthed crowd, "Clarisse, you wanna show them? Show them." She stepped down and walked over to Percy.

Clarisse snarled, "Watch me, bitches." She snatched the black phone dangling from Annabeth's hand and turned to the huge screen in the front of the pavilion that had been set up two years before. Plugging her phone to a wire connecting it to the player, she pressed a button and the screen lighted up.

A silence fell over the crowd surrounding them, Dionysus leaned over and smiled to Chiron, "Things just keep getting better, don't they? I wouldn't have complained if we had this drama fifteen years ago." He took another sip of his diet coke and turned back to the screen.

Annabeth tightened her hold on Percy's hand as the first of the pictures came up. Embarrassing picture after embarrassing picture flashed on the screen and just when Annabeth felt it couldn't get any worse, a picture Percy holding a sea green, B-cup bra against her chest came up. A united gasp came from the crowd as all heads turned to stare at Annabeth's chest.

She felt heat rise up her cheeks and Percy, following the direction of the gazes, moved to cover Annabeth from view, giving the campers a dirty look. As more pictures came up, a very unexpected reaction arose from the campers, they began 'oohhhhing' and 'aaahhhhing', they even clapped at some of the most compromising pictures. Connor Stoll even shouted, "Go Percy! Getting busy now are we?" A loud sound followed as his girlfriend, Alicia, slapped him across the cheek.

The crowd began clapping and cheering more, and Clarisse, who obviously wasn't getting the reaction she wanted, began to look angrier and angrier. She finally blew when all the campers stood up and had a full force cheer for 'Percabeth'-something they called the half-blood world's most well-known couple.

Percy poked Annabeth, who had her head buried in her hands, and told her to look at Clarisse, who was currently almost pulling all her coarse red hair out – she was that mad. Smirking, they stalked over to where Clarisse was muttering colorful curses. So colorful, they made Percy's hair stand on end. Standing over her, they made sure to put on their most smug grins that pretty much shouted, 'OWNED!'

Clarisse looked from Annabeth to Percy and back again, before her strong gaze faltered and she lowered her head slightly in a sign of defeat. She was about to walk past the pavilion and towards her cabin when the lone, clear voice of none other than Thalia Grace cut through the ruckus. "Hey Clarisse, how did you take those pictures of them in the lingerie store any way?" All the heads whipped to face a bright red Clarisse as she attempted to look at anything but the very curious crowd in front of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's unusually short but I guess…what the hell, it's all I've got so far anyway. Thanks for reading! I wouldn't mind new ideas either! And I'm going to need at least another 10 reviews for that next amazing chapter! You know you want it! :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! This happens to be the last chapter to this very short story. If you guys have any requests or ideas for my next story then please, feel free to tell me cause I truly have no idea. Thanks to those who have stuck with me! This is all thanks to Venillashiz, I love you, even if you are a bitch at times!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Clarisse's gaze was above the crowd, staring at nothing in particular. She started stammering, "Um…well…uh…" After about a minute, she shut up and just looked down. Thalia pushed through the crowd and came to stand in front of Clarisse.

Thalia was dressed in her uniform hunters' clothing, this time, however, it was a new design – a pair of forest green shorts, an army patterned tank top and surprisingly, a pair of black Chuck Taylor's. As she was also lacking in her trademark black eyeliner, many of the boys were staring at her with a new interest.

Thalia looked up at Clarisse and spoke again, loud and clear. "So tell us Clarisse, how did you take those pictures?" She spoke every word slowly, drawing out every syllable.

The crowd watched with a new interest now, there was a uniformed silence which fell over the crowd and their gazes moved in an epic battle between Thalia and Clarisse. Percy who happened to be standing in between Clarisse and Annabeth who was trying very hard to see over his much larger frame, volunteered an excellent answer. "Cause she went there to buy panties!"

The whole crowd gasped and there was a loud sickening thud of Clarisse's half brother fainting. Every one just stepped over his body as they made their rush forward to Clarisse. "Is that true Clarisse?", "OH MY GODS CLARISSE!"

Clarisse looked close to tears, with the looks her half siblings were giving her, if looks could kill… And with the crowd rushing forward toward her, it probably was overwhelming. Clarisse looked so fearful and claustrophobic and began to hyperventilate. Percy handed Annabeth his sword – he was going to get her out of there, pictures or not, she was still his friend.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Clarisse's scream echoed along the banks of the lake and in the strawberry fields. Every one covered their ears and there in the middle of the ruckus was Chris Rodriguez, lying on his back, on the cold marble floor, with a huge, angry red mark on his forehead. Clarisse was standing in shock, frozen in her position, cowering with her fist out. Chris shook himself and slowly got up into a sitting position, rubbing his sore forehead.

He took one look at the frightened Clarisse and immediately scrambled to his feet. He swept her into his arms and bounded off with her in the direction of her now empty cabin, injury forgotten. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other and shrugged. "So how come you're here Thals?" Annabeth questioned her best friend, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Thalia shrugged, "Lady Artemis allowed me to come back for a visit. Besides, I hear some interesting things have been happening." She looked at the two of them and Percy had the decency to blush, while Annabeth just gave a slight nod.

Percy led them to the forest, "It was all Clarisse's fault, she had to be at Victoria's Secret at the same time we were and look where that got us." He gestured at the pavilion and the crowd gathered at the base of the large screen, goggling at the pictures of Percy and Annabeth kissing, hugging and even sharing an ice cream cone.

Thalia walked them to the edge of the forest. She looked at her watch and spoke nervously. "I need to go make sure the hunters are alright, I'll meet you guys at Ares cabin in 10 minutes." She smiled at them before starting off in a sprint towards her tree.

Percy and Annabeth walked on in silence, their fingers tightly knotted together. After a moment of silence, Percy turned to her. "What do you think Clarisse bought all that for anyway?" he looked slightly pale, "She doesn't look like the sort who actually wears that stuff."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Do I?" Percy choked.

"Well….that…it's different." He muttered.

"Why? Just because I'm your girlfriend?" Annabeth snarled. Percy immediately took a step back.

"No. It's just a bit weird don't you think?" He looked at her nervously.

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, a girl doesn't need to be pretty to wear nice underwear. It just makes a girl feel sexy sometimes you know?" She blushed a little.

Percy felt odd, that was not something he needed to hear. Clearing his throat, he looked down at her, "I don't know if it makes you feel any better, but I honestly don't care about what Clarisse wants." He looked at Annabeth.

"But I care how you feel." He tilted her head up to face him. "I'm sorry I let her show those pictures. I know how you feel about that."

Annabeth looked into Percy's bright green eyes and smiled slightly. "It's alright Percy, I don't really care anymore. But….you can make it up to me anyway….." She fluttered her eyelashes and moved her hands behind his neck. Percy grinned and shifted his hands from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her closer…

Thalia found them in the middle of the forest ten minutes later with their clothes rumpled and hair disheveled. She rolled her eyes at Annabeth's attempt to smoothen her clothes and hair. They slowly walked to the cabins and entered the fifth cabin, in search of Clarisse. Knocking on the door, they waited for someone to open it, but let themselves in after three minutes of waiting. They walked into the cabin, covered with deep red walls and scary decorations of knives, swords and axes. Percy shivered at the sight of a particularly gruesome looking sword with two ends. The worst thing was, it looked as if it had actually been used before. He held Annabeth's hand even tighter as they walked to the last bunk. Thalia had a tentative smile on her face as she spotteed their intertwined fingers.

Chris sat on Clarisse's bunk, while Clarisse knelt on the floor, dabbing the nasty red mark on his face with a washcloth. An apologetic and guilty look on her face, Clarisse made sure to be gentle, something that was completely new for her. As soon as she saw Percy, however, an expression of pure hatred overtook her features, a blazing look on her face.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed. Chris spun around and looked at the group apologetically. Percy gave him a brief nod and turned to Clarisse, holding his palms up in a sign of surrender.

"Hello to you too, Clarisse. If it's any consolation, we're only here to apologize." He grinned at her. Clarisse huffed and folded her arms. Annabeth elbowed Percy in the ribs and he grimaced, it was obvious they had been through this before. "And I just wanted to say that…" He glanced nervously at Annabeth who gave him the evil eye.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "I just wanted to say that we're very sorry because we should have known that lingerie would be much worse for you than it is for Annabeth and we should not have embarrassed you like that." He recited the words as if from memory – Annabeth had made him memorize it, to ensure no slip ups.

Clarisse looked at Percy skeptically for a second before her lips twitched into a slight smile of her own. "I guess if you guys are really sorry, then I forgive you." She held her hand out and Percy made to shake it but Annabeth beat him to it. Shaking her old rival's hand warmly, Annabeth pulled Clarisse into a hug.

"How bout next time, we go shopping together?" She asked.

Clarisse looked at her as if she had grown another head. "I might have forgiven you, but don't think this changes anything, girlie."

Annabeth grinned, "I wouldn't have expected any less." She motioned to Percy and Thalia to leave before turning to pick up a blue shirt hung on a bed post.

Holding the shirt up, she turned to Clarisse who was looking at Chris. "Oh and, Clarisse?" The red-haired girl looked up at her. "Can I have this in red?" Smirking at the blushing girl behind her, Annabeth walked out the cabin, Percy and Thalia right behind her, Percy grinning and Thalia shaking her head jokingly.

--------------------------------------------------

**And that's it boys and girls. Thanks! :D**


End file.
